A user may have one or more communication devices such as a mobile device, a set top box, or a PC (Personal Computer) for example. Such communication devices are capable of communicating with a network for downloading and/or uploading content for various purposes.
Some video content providers such as Netflix™ recognise that streaming video content can consume a significant amount of bandwidth. Thus, periodically the streaming of the video content may be paused and the user prompted to indicate an interest in continuing the streaming session. Without receipt of an indication of interest from the user, the streaming session is terminated.